Pour tous les jours à venir
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Après tout, elle pourrait le revoir le lendemain, le jour d'après, et tous les jours à venir.


**Titre: **_Pour tous les jours à venir_**  
Genre: **_Contient de la guimauve. Diabétiques, s'abstenir!_  
**Rating: **_K+_**  
Personnages: **_Terra et Aqua.__**  
**_

**Note: **_Voici ma première fois avec ce couple! Pour ma part, et je pense que beaucoup sont du même avis, le Terra/Aqua est canon. Il y a quelque chose entre eux deux, j'en suis certaine. D'ailleurs, cet OS se situe avant Birth by sleep et avant leur rencontre avec Ventus. Je suis convaincue que c'est très possible que quelque chose de similaire se soit passé._

_Cela étant dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit texte!_

* * *

Le soleil couchant donnait ses ultimes rayons orangers, informant de l'heure tardive quiconque y portait la moindre attention. Sur un terrain vide se tenaient deux adolescents. L'épée à la main, ils s'entrainaient depuis des heures maintenant. Leurs corps, trempés de sueur, s'approchaient, s'entrechoquaient et se reculaient à une vitesse spectaculaire. L'effort était visible sur leurs visages autrement marqués par une intense concentration.

La fatigue commençait à engourdir leurs membres, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à demander l'arrêt. Il ne s'agissait pas de fierté; ils étaient simplement trop pris par leur combat pour réfléchir à autre chose. Les yeux rivés sur les mouvements de l'autre, l'oreille à l'affut du moindre bruit, les bras et les jambes à la fois mobiles et suffisamment ancrés pour leur permettre de garder l'équilibre : tout semblait chorégraphier comme une danse.

Ce fut finalement Aqua qui, en premier lieu, flancha. Elle sut en une seule seconde qu'elle venait de perdre le combat. Terra, qui avait bien vu cette hésitation, se tenait juste au-dessus d'elle, prêt à abaisser son épée à tout moment. La jeune fille, déjà convaincue d'avoir perdu, ne put réagir, et elle fut donc immobilisée sur le sol par son meilleur ami. Celui-ci plaqua son épée en bois sur son cou, juste assez fort pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui laisserait aucune chance de partir sans pour autant l'étouffer. Pour avoir une meilleure emprise, il resserra ses genoux sur les hanches de son amie. Un petit sourire satisfait illumina son visage lorsqu'il rendit le verdict :

- J'ai gagné!

- Bravo, Terra, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire sans aucune malice.

Le visage de Terra reprit son sérieux, et il resta en place, reprenant son souffle. Il lança son épée qui tomba plus loin et, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, se pencha un peu plus sur Aqua. Cette dernière leva le regard et, tout d'un coup, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, leurs nez se frôlant. En temps normal, ils se relèveraient et retourneraient à leurs maisons respectives. Seulement, cette fois en particulier était différente. Peut-être la fatigue était-elle plus intense?

Dans tous les cas, les deux se fixèrent encore plus longtemps. L'ambiance changea du tout au tout, alors qu'ils commençaient enfin à reprendre leur souffle. Terra n'esquissa pas un seul geste pour se relever et Aqua ne semblait même pas s'en soucier. Le temps s'était arrêté, leur permettant un peu de répit.

Puis, lentement, l'adolescent ferma les yeux. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite quelles étaient ses intentions. Ce ne fut que lorsque des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes qu'elle écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction. Néanmoins, la surprise ne resta que quelques secondes, avant qu'elle décide à son tour de fermer les yeux. Pour l'instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réfléchissait à la situation. Tout semblait si naturel qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à se poser des questions.

Terra se positionna de manière plus confortable, mais surtout plus proche de la fille sous lui, en s'allongeant sur elle. Il prenait appui sur ses mains, de chaque côté de sa tête. Aqua, pour sa part, laissa ses mains errer dans le dos de son ami, tirant sur le tissu comme pour le rapprocher un peu plus. Leur baiser gagna rapidement en profondeur, et finalement, la langue du garçon se fraya un chemin jusque dans la bouche de sa comparse.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent et s'entremêlèrent, entamant une tout autre sorte de combat. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air commençait à se faire rare qu'il brisa le baiser, inspirant ensuite un bon coup. Tous deux rouvrirent les yeux et se fixèrent un instant. Peu à peu, le rouge commença à leur monter aux joues. Aqua en particulier devint plus écarlate qu'une tomate trop mure. Le jeune homme, un peu mal à l'aise, se releva légèrement pour mieux retomber juste à côté.

Un drôle de silence s'interposa, pendant lequel la réflexion fut intense. Terra entretenait depuis longtemps déjà un amour qu'il croyait à sens unique pour sa magnifique amie. Leur proximité avait été pour lui un déclencheur, et il s'était laissé aller à ses instincts sans le vouloir. Sincèrement, il ne se sentait pas fier. Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il avait tout fait à l'envers! D'habitude, on déclare son amour avant d'embrasser la personne, et non l'inverse! C'était complètement inconsidéré de sa part... et si jamais elle gardait son premier baiser pour quelqu'un d'autre?

La jeune fille, quant à elle, était aux prises avec une surprise et un embarras qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir convenablement. Elle aussi nourrissait à l'égard de son meilleur ami des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié, mais elle non plus ne croyait pas qu'ils dépasseraient ce stade un jour. Elle avait voulu, plus d'une fois, se déclarer à lui, mais elle avait si peur de perdre son meilleur ami qu'elle n'avait jamais osé. Mais ce qui lui importait le plus pour l'instant était qu'elle ne savait pas comment interpréter exactement ce baiser. Pouvait-elle conclure sans danger qu'il l'aimait?

- Euh, dirent les deux jeunes en même temps.

Ils se relevèrent avec une synchronisation si parfaite qu'elle semblait étudier d'avance. Ils échangèrent un regard, tous deux un peu perdus. Finalement, c'est Aqua qui lança en premier :

- Vas-y en premier.

- Non non, argüant Terra, vas-y.

- Euh, eh bien, hésita la jeune fille, avant de se lancer, les yeux baissés et les joues cramoisies : e-est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Complètement décontenancé par cette question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout, l'adolescent se contenta de détourner le regard et de bafouiller un peu, avant de finalement reprendre ses esprits. Le temps était venu de se déclarer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre, après tout. Il reprit donc sur un ton sûr de lui, tout en fixant son amie :

- Oui, je t'aime, Aqua.

Il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter, tout en prenant sa main délicatement dans la sienne :

- Et toi?

La jeune fille, pour l'instant beaucoup trop embarrassée pour parler convenablement, se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son visage s'était rempli de larmes. C'était la première fois que Terra la voyait pleurer. Il sourit doucement et essuya ses joues avec sa main libre. La jeune fille finit par lui rendre son sourire et elle s'excusa d'une toute petite voix :

- Désolé, Terra. C'est juste que...

- Je sais, murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Le jeune homme passa un bras sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et la prit dans ses bras. La fille aux yeux bleus enfouit son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait à la fois extrêmement bien et un peu mal à l'aise. Son cœur était tout chaud, il battait beaucoup trop fort. Mais ce qui était certain, plus que tout, c'était qu'elle se sentait à sa place dans les bras forts de son ami d'enfance. Et le sentiment était réciproque, elle le savait bien.

Le soleil se coucha pour de bon, laissant les nouveaux amoureux dans l'obscurité. Ils se relevèrent lentement et se dirent un simple au revoir, sans toutefois bouger. À dire vrai, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de partir. Ils auraient passé la nuit là s'ils l'avaient pu. Finalement, Terra s'approcha de sa bienaimée et lui donna un dernier baiser rapide, avant de s'éloigner et de lui tourner le dos. Aqua tendit la main devant elle, comme pour le retenir. Elle ramena tout compte fait son bras et se retourna.

Après tout, elle pourrait le revoir le lendemain, le jour d'après, et tous les jours à venir.


End file.
